


The Art of Seduction - Inside the Twisted Mind of Dr. Leland Townsend

by M_E_Lover



Category: Evil (TV 2019), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manipulation, Non-Graphic Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: This is meant to be a continuation of the scene between Townsend and Kristen Bouchard's mother Sheryl at the restaurant, after they rendezvous in the alley.This is a companion piece to "What Happens in the Dark" but could stand on its own if you know all the characters.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese implied
Comments: 23
Kudos: 20





	The Art of Seduction - Inside the Twisted Mind of Dr. Leland Townsend

**Author's Note:**

> Leland Townsend is fun to play with!  
But then again all of Michael Emerson's characters are fun to play with! Hehe

The woman I’m currently seducing isn’t exactly what I’d call a ‘_looker_.’ Though to be fair, she may have had something going for her back in the day, but alas that time is long gone for Kristen Bouchard’s mother Sheryl.

It was child’s play to do away with her date by giving him a sudden case of hiccups of all things, I had to suppress a laugh at my ingenuity. At least I didn’t actually give him a heart attack like the guy I told her about in my story, I mean I _could_ have killed the man…

Sheryl’s in desperate need of a good fuck and I’m just the guy to deliver. It didn’t take much of a song and dance for me to persuade her to meet me in the back alleyway… and she was _more_ than willing to let me stick my tongue down her throat. 

It’s too bad, really. She’s more than happy to let me do anything I want to her, but I like more of a challenge… then again, I’ll have plenty of that later on in the form of John Reese.

For now, what is currently happening is a pleasurable interlude and what Sheryl lacks in appeal, she makes up for with enthusiasm. She’s really getting into it, enjoying the aggressive approach I take as I draw her further away from the entrance of the alleyway until we happen upon a stack of pallets.

I lay her atop the pile and make quick work of her underwear and hike up her skirt. She’s going to be a freak in the sack I can tell, but that’s something I’ll enjoy taking advantage of when the time comes. Right now I want to put some of my mortal expertise to work until I’m ready for some action of my own.

The encouragement she’s showing tells me how much she wants it. She’s tugging desperately at my clothes, trying to get me to undress right there in the filthy little spot behind the restaurant, but this is _my_ game, not hers. I take her wrists in hand and pull her arms above her head. “Stop,” I tell her firmly and she obeys instantly. 

She goes limp and pliable underneath me and I put my considerably talented skills to the task and go down on her.

To say that she likes it is a gross understatement. I am tremendously clever with the carnal side of human interaction there’s no doubt, and she cries out when my tongue goes to work, forcing me to cover her mouth with my hand.

She likes this too and licks the palm, opening her mouth so I can insert my index finger inside. She’s sucking it skillfully and I can’t help thinking about how good her hot mouth is going to feel on my cock… But I’m getting ahead of myself. She writhes above me and has her hands in my hair, pulling it with exquisite pain as I take her to new heights of pleasure.

_“Oh God… oh God,”_ she murmurs over and over again and squirms against my face as I tongue-fuck her. I can’t help but laugh at the little mantra.

_God_ has nothing to do with this and I’m quite sure he wouldn’t want to know what I have in store for her next_. _

Maybe I can get John to join us. He’s watching me right now; I have no doubt that his benevolent partner has instructed him to keep an eye on me.

If I was feeling especially eager to involve him all I’d need to do is make Sheryl scream, not in pleasure but in pain and John would be here within seconds. But why screw up something with this much potential?

I’ll just use my considerable charms to seduce _him_ next and feel him out about a threesome in the future.

There’s very little doubt Sheryl would pass on something so tantalizing. John Reese is a very attractive and desirable specimen after all, who wouldn’t want to fuck or be fucked by someone like him?

Maybe I’d even persuade him to invite Harold along to watch and if he’s a good boy I might compel Harold to get involved in the action as well… John would _love_ that.

Decisions, decisions…


End file.
